evr1 420 yolos it
by Integras
Summary: This is a oneshot request story that was inspired by my first story "Edgeworth yolos it m8". If you want to request a pairing, please do, I am not a brainstorming machine! Please note, these stories are not meant to be taken seriously... Currently I have been bored and haven't gotten any requests, so I have just been writing whatever comes to mind.
1. cheli x atena

A/N** : Alright guys, do you remember my first story? Well I have decided to make a requested oneshot series about that! You guys can request any pair**

**you want and you can add an idea for a chapter and if I like it enough I will write it! Enjoy!**

* * *

1 dey de phenboi cheli di kiler was gong 2 disneyland 2 c his favrit carater mikey mus, wen he bumpd into athen sycs.

"Exus mi mam" he sad untl he sah how hot che was.

"is gucci" she said

as che walked off, chely decidd to use hitman skils nd stak her, cus che hot

wile h e was staking her, chely relisd he was bord nd tot che was hot, so he decided best plan

a loud "420 yolo" cud be herd as chely ran upto atena and started 2 make out wit her

2 his supris che started to undres him nd he undresd her

evry1 stard

**censored for graphic safety**

* * *

**20 years later**

atena kild evry1 in rite anyting agesi wit help of chely

dey mad 20 babehs

dey smo3kd d gud ku$4 lader

* * *

**A/N : I do hope you enjoyed this great first chapter and I hope you stick around! Thanks for reading!**


	2. apole x claver

1 dey claver saw apole

claver had cruch on apole sins dey met dring investgtins

"hey apole" sad claver

"hi claver' sad apole

dey were gong shopng 4 spuky clodes 4 holween

claver was bord cus he cudnt fnd cul clodes

he den saw Rambo shrt and wntd 2 be cul hipster

claver shouted"420 blaze it yolo" and stardet 2 mak ot wit apole

dey bod conjoned in tong nd lip lok dn mad ot to clavers supris

* * *

**20 yaers later**

claver nd apole gut maryd nd adopded 20 babehs

dey smo3kd d gud ku$4 lader

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy it, I bet you did. Was your body ready for this, I bet it wasn't. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. fenix x maya

**Yes I am on a roll with these, don't ask why...**

* * *

1 dey fenix nd maya wer at stel samray show

"omg luk at stel samrai" sed maya

fenix waz luking, but not at stel samrai he waz luking at maya wit luv nd car in his I

dudenli fenix fel in transe at luking at maya 4 2 lung

he sudenli did something he wud nevr do

"420 blaze it yolo" sed fenix nd he stardet 2 make out wid maya

dey stardet to undress demselves in public

**Point of view switch to pearls to keep this rated t m8**

perl lukd at d 2 lovrs wid stranj glint in i

"I tod u fenix nd maya wer speshul som1s- wayt y is mystic maya sydways?!" sed perl

* * *

**20 years later**

fenix and maya had 20 babehs and wer stil smoeking d gud ku$4 m8


	4. GODofcoffee x april ma-

**Lol wut. This is officially the best AA pair ever XD**

* * *

**GODofcoffee waz taking strol outsyd after smeling tee**

**he waz gong to kil person hu dranc tee**

**he saw purty ladie**

**he smelt ladie and she was sorce of tee smel**

**"Hi am april ma-"**

**che was sudenli interrupted wen GODofcoffee bashed her hed in wid coffee mug**

**che ded**

**"420 blaze it yolo" said GODofcoffee**

* * *

**20 years later**

**GODofcoffee adopded ded ladies 20 shildren**

**sins GODofcoffee dosnt smo3k gud ku$4, he drank d dankest coffee **

* * *

**A/N : If you are wondering why this story is bold, well it is bold because it is very important, just like all of my author's notes! After all, GODofcoffee is an important character!**


	5. flornt x luk

**A/N : Now before anyone reads this, I have a very important announcement! I am thinking of writing a real story, that is not a joke. For the 2 days I have been writing, I feel as if I should step it up a notch and see ho far the extent of my writing can go! Do hope you enjoy, Ta-Ta!**

* * *

flornt lbel waz bord in jail, cus he kil d aldermen rip in peace aldermen

1 dey he met flamboyant ex-detective in jayl cad luk atmy

flornt fund atration in man

so he mad plen 2 mak luk drop sop

luk was taking sower

flornt hit sop out of luks hends

he den choted "420 blaze it yolo" and jumpd on atmys back

atmy threw flornt of nd brok his back

"ZVARI! wat were u atemting"

dat day flornt ded

* * *

**60 years later**

"am out of jail nd gona adopt 20 kids after I smo3k d gud ku$4" atmy sad

he did jus dat


	6. trusy x apole

trusy rite had cruch on bruder apole gustes

che mad d best plen to git bruder 2 romanticali luv her

che wud wurk her strut nest 2 apole

so 1 dey che sah apole siting on cotch nd che desided 2 use plen

che wurkd strut nest 2 apole

apole igord her

che tryd agayn

apole igord her agayn

"y dnt u luv me" trusy askd apole

"am in relashunsip wid claver" sed apole

* * *

trusy kil claver

* * *

che wurkd her strut agayn

"want 2 go ot" sed apole

"ye" said trusy

* * *

**20 years later**

dey mad 20 babehs nd smo3kd d gud ku$4

* * *

Wow, guys! 115 views (yet still no reviews...), you must really love me! Anyways guys, thanks for reading!


	7. ded claver x ema (Important note inside)

**A/N: Hey guys, I just want to update you guys on how things are going to be from now on! This story will no longer be my main focus as I am going to try my hand at writing a serious fic. Now don't get me wrong, it will be a pair fic, yet it will be only a practice fic, as I want to get my writing in check for the main story I want to write. I will keep this story running, however, as it is a great source for me to unleash my humor and it is easy to write, which in turn, allows me to update you on the stories I am writing! Enjoy (the ship is a surprise, but it is my favorite ship. I will give you a hint, if Cykesquill is allowed, so is this ship!)! Also if you want to get in the mood that I was writing this with Listen to Goldberg's "Invasion" theme.**

* * *

1 dey de bae ema ski waz wid ded clavers gost(cuz trusy kil him)

claver sed boo nd ema cam scurd

"dunz cri" sed claver

"but you sed boo bby it scurd me m8" ema sed

"k" claver sed

dey mad ot agayn nd apole cot dem

"wat r u dong 2 my ex" sed apole

"makin ot" sed ema

"k :3" sed apole

"he scurd me claver" sed ema

"il del wid him" sed claver

* * *

claver kil apole

* * *

"thx so mush claver" sed ema

* * *

**20 years later**

dey smo3kd d gud ku$4 nd mad 20 babehs


	8. k x egwort

**Yo guys, I finally uploaded my first serious fic! It is called "Romantic 'Dis'Interest" (I am worried that the title and chapter isn't very good, so please help me by criticizing my work). Anyways, hope you enjoyed that product plug by me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews :**

**UndefeatableEditor13 : Thanks for sticking around and also my new story has been uploaded so check that out and give me some criticism!**

**pyrosaurus X : u no am smo3king d gud ku$4**

**elojello10 : I do hope you enjoy, after all the point of this fic is to entertain. Like I said my new fic is out and give me some criticism!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**This chapter is brought to you by Vaseline, buy it now!**

**Oh yeah guys, to celebrate my new story, this chapter is a parody of the first chapter of "Romantic 'Dis'Interest"!**

**Don't forget to suggest pairings for the next chapter!**

* * *

1 dey k ferday waz wakng hals of proscutrs bulding

che saw egworts dor

egwort opn dor

"helo" sed egwort

"helo" sed screchy cet liek k

che went in egworts door

"egwort has hos, purfet blekmale 4 cp" sed gaspin pan

k hed big cruch on egwort

che den sed "420 blaze it yolo" nd sterdet to mak ot wit egwort

k tuk ki ut of her nd kild egwort cuz he didnt mak ot herd enuf

"dat wat u git doge" sed k

rip in pice mil egwort

* * *

**20 years later**

k unfortuntly mad 0 babehs but smo3kd d gud ku$4 stil


	9. fenix x egwort

** Alright guys, after a long absence because of "school stuff" (and by that, I mean I was too lazy to actually write), I have returned. Alright, quick update time! 1. ****Romantic 'Dis'Interest**** has** **been cancelled for obvious reasons *cough* terrible story* cough, so I hope you guys can forgive me for that pain to the eyeballs... 2. I MIGHT write a case fic, it all depends if I can come back from that terrible ugliness that is called a fanfiction, just no, ugghh. Well enjoy this chapter after I ponder whether I should fulfill an empty promise. :3**

* * *

1 dey d MLG bae fenix wuz strutting in frnt of egwort, tring 2 be lik sekc dotr trusy nd pck him up

"ur but is 2 fet" egwort sed.

"k" sed fenix

fenix wnt 2 plastic but surjon nd got but smalr

fenix strut in front of egwort

"but 2 smal" sed egwort

"wat d hek" sed fenix

"y 2 smal"

"not bunsi enuf" sed egwort

fenix got med and kil egwort

egworts gost cam out of bodi and sed 2 fenix "am wuz emo thanx 4 kiling mi"

"go ut wit me" sed fenix

"k" sed fenix

* * *

maya kil fenix

"dat wat u get 4 chetng on mi"

"wort it" sed fenix

* * *

**20 years later**

fenix nd egwort scurd al of mayas 20 babehs nd smoked the gostly gud ku$4


	10. frasika x fenix

**I am still alive! I SWEAR I WASN'T FANBOYING OVER HUAHWI RETURNING! As a reward to you patient ones... you get a boot to the face for still sticking around xD**

**Review Answers:**

**pyrosaurus X: I would be totally down with that! The only means of communication for me is PM though... But if you can accept that, I would totally do it!**

**Ryszard: Yus c:**

**UndefeatableEditor13: I am the king of comedy xD**

frasika wuz in d procutors ofis wen che herd weyrd monin noyses coming from egworts ofis

che waked in ofis to c egwort nd d veri sezy fenix makin a porno muvy 2getr

ja frasika toht fenix wuz veri hot

che wipped egworth until he ded nd becum gost

frasika gayv wip 2 veri hot nd wet fenix

"wip me" che sed

"420 blaze it yolo" sed fenix nd wipd her

fransika nd fenix cud be herd makin lowd groni noyses wil makin porno

litel did dey know egwort nd gaspen panes gosts were hakin of 2 dem

"y u gost" askd egwort 2 gaspen in xtrem pleshur

"u kil me aftr i blecmald u 4 highrng prostitut k 4dey" sed gaspen

"k" sed egwort

"k" sed gaspen

**20 Years Later**

aftr becumin famus 4 porno cald ase aturney is luv ase aturney is life

frasika nd fenix mad 20 babehs nd smoekd d gud ku$4


	11. oc x evry1

**New story, my bros! Destiny's Barrage is up and ready to be read!**

helo fgts am intergas and am makin new oc carater

his name wil be grasinte

vury original toatali not plaey on wurds of mi name k

k am self insert myself now :D

"hey egwort"

sints I hev creeaitiv control uf stori, am goin 2 make egwort kiss me

"muah"

"muah"

we in tong nd lip luck 2geter

he smel like ku$4 wile I smel like cokayn

"pls" I sey nd he taik of mi pants

"420 blaze it yolo" we bot sey

**20 years later**

mi nd egwort mad 20 babehs nd smo3k d gud ku$4 2getr

we den brok up cuz I snortf cokayn instead of smo3king d gud ku$4

I mad 20 babehs wit fenix nd snortd d gud cokayn

k 4 real dis is real chort so I also made babehs wid

gristof

klaver

apole

atens

cheli

frasika

speshul tanks 2 bo dalas 4 inspierin me 2 b beter person in sosieity

I den cal him up as mi homy and snortd d gud cokayn and smo3kd d gud kush

u heppy now cuz its longur

no ur not

gtfo


End file.
